


Before We Part

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform, olicity angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you are accepting prompts could you please consider writing Oliver finally breaking down? telling Felicity that he understands she has moved on but that he can't be around her because it hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Part

“I think that went pretty well,” Felicity commented lightly, taking the mic out of her ear and laying it softly next to her computer before plopping down in her chair and spinning it to face Oliver. 

“I mean we got some more clues about what Malcolm is really doing back in Starling City—” Felicity stopped her train of thought, staring at Oliver’s back as he looked at the back wall of the foundry. 

He stood rigid, head tilted just a fraction of an inch. His fists hung by his sides, clenching and unclenching rhythmically. He didn’t move as her voice trailed off, and she felt an unease fill her stomach.

“Oliver?” She asked tentatively, rising from her chair to close the space between them, the foundry silent except her heels and long dress brushing softly across the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, reaching out a hand to brush his arm. Before she could touch his sleeve, he turned towards her, the action causing him to step back just enough to fall short of her reach. They looked at each other a long moment before Felicity awkwardly let her arm fall to her side. She continued, ignoring his distance.

“Is it because Thea didn’t show up? I’m sure she just had something else going on…” Felicity excused, but Oliver’s downward cast left the words dead on her tongue.

She stared at him, brow furrowed, and waited a long moment before he swallowed thickly and met her eyes with a haunted smile.

“You know the first time I met you, you were wearing a shirt exactly this color,” Oliver said suddenly, and Felicity’s breath caught as his hand rose from his side, trailing along the top of her pink dress. So close, she could feel the breath of his fingers across the bare skin above her breast. Her breathing quickened at his proximity, a heat spreading from where she willed his fingers to make contact.

As quick as his fingers were there, they were gone, and she struggled to maintain her composure at the loss of heat.

“A lot of things have changed since then, though,” Oliver said sadly, eyes raking over her face, vulnerable.

“Some have and some haven’t,” Felicity answered easily. She couldn’t help but notice the tense state of Oliver’s shoulders—it usually faded when they were alone, but it hadn’t budged. Something was wrong.

“What’s going on Oliver? You can tell me—that's one thing that hasn’t changed,” Felicity started, reaching for him again but the step he took back this time caused a flash a hurt race through Felicity’s chest. She pushed it down—she couldn’t worry about herself. Not when Oliver was standing there, half broken.

“Except it has!” Oliver burst suddenly, “I can’t tell you anything Felicity—because it wouldn’t be fair to you!”

Oliver’s eyes were manic, and Felicity tried desperately to make sense of his words.

“Oliver what are you—” She started, but he interrupted her, a sudden force of passion and fury unleashed.

“It wouldn’t be fair to tell you all the things I’m thinking because—I couldn’t stand seeing you with Palmer tonight. I watched him touch you and smile and laugh with you all night. I was so focused on it—I almost forgot about the mission.”

Oliver’s words hit her like a splash of cold water, and she felt enraged—that he would change her night with Ray around on him. On how it affected him. She was trying to move on. She was trying to be happy.

“No,” She yelled back, “You don’t get to do that. Blame your lack of focus on me being with Palmer—you pushed me away. You said that being with me would distract you from your crusade,” Felicity felt tears clog her throat—whether for anger or sadness, she wasn’t sure, but they brimmed her eyes mercilessly.

“Well you can’t have it both ways!” Felicity sobbed, “You can’t say being with me is too dangerous, but me being with somebody else is distracting. I don’t care if you’re jealous over Ray. I’m finally starting to feel good about something, and you don’t get to tear that away too!”

Felicity watched Oliver’s eyes break at her words—they hit him hard, and instead of closing him off, he opened, his face a mask of despair and agony. So hurt, it softened Felicity sobs as she stared at him.

“Felicity,” he breathed her name, and his voice caught with unexpressed emotion.

“I’m so sorry. You’re right— I can’t have it both ways,” His words were a disconnected jumble as he considered his thoughts. He sighed heavily, running his hands over his eyes and cheeks, brushing aways stray tears.  
“I love you Felicity—I always will,” Oliver said, cupping her cheek a moment before letting it drop, “But I can’t watch you with Ray.”

Felicity felt anger simmer at his statement, but realized at the tortured look in his eyes that this was different than earlier. His eyes were dark and clouded, filled with both love and despair. They brimmed with tears unshed, and she longed more than anything to reach a comforting hand towards his face.

Because the truth was, Felicity wasn’t sure her feelings for Oliver would ever die. He was a habit she couldn’t break, no matter how much it hurt her. An addiction she craved but knew she couldn’t have.

“I think…” Oliver coughed lightly past the lump in his throat, “I think maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a while,” Oliver said with an exhale.

“Other than what’s necessary for this,” He waved an arm around the foundry, “I can’t—It’s too much.”

Felicity felt a discomfort in her chest at his words and tears spilled from her eyes before she could stop them. She nodded miserably at him, understanding he needed this release.

She watched him turn slowly to leave, making it a few long steps before stopping. He glanced back at her, wiping tears roughly from his own face. She stared back at him helplessly--willing him both to stay and leave before she said anything else.

Before she could think, he stalked back determined towards her and pulled her in roughly, his lips meeting hers without mercy. She hesitated only fractionally before she responded, looping her arms around his neck. His hands gripped harshly on her hips tugging her as close as she could get, and she felt all the weeks of pent up anger and despair flood between them. Everything unsaid blossomed and died in the foundry in that moment, and slowly they came to their senses, separating reluctantly. 

As Oliver breathed against her forehead a moment, she felt a tear of his slip softly onto her own cheek and suddenly she was crying both of their tears. In that small fraction of time, their every emotion was mutual. 

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, hesitating just a small moment before turning quickly walking away without a look back and bounding up the stairs.

And as quick as Oliver had come into her life—he was gone.


End file.
